1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing applications to client computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In network data processing systems, server computers provide services and information to the client computers. For example, the server computers may send operating system images, applications, data, and other types of information to the client computers.
Additionally, the server computers also may process data in response to requests from the client computers. Server computers with the processing power used by various organizations are often referred to as mainframe computers. Mainframe computers often provide processing resources for an organization. For example, these processing resources may be used by organizations to process sentence information, process industry and consumer statistics, process financial transactions, and/or perform other suitable types of operations.
These types of server computers often may receive requests to process data from large numbers of client computers. To process the requests with the desired level of service, processing resources may be increased by adding additional server computers or more powerful server computers. Additionally, load balancing may be performed between different server computers to more efficiently allocate processing resources.